1. Field:
This invention generally relates to computerized testing using a networked platform, such as the Internet, and it more specifically relates to polling in online testing.
2. Description of Related Art:
Computerized testing has advantages over written testing such as efficiency and reduction in paperwork. However, computerized testing systems can be improved to provide a substantially better testing environment for the student with greater control and interactivity by those administering tests.
A need exists for improved computerized testing and testing administration methods and systems.